primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Sedaris
|Actor/Actress = Jodi Balfour |Status = Deceased}} Samantha Sedaris was a Cross Photonics employee and skilled shooter who was in a sexual relationship Mac Rendell and who occasionally helped the Special Projects Group deal with creature incursions. Biography Pre-Anomalies Samantha worked for Cross Photonics since circa 2009 ( ), and she was trained by Mac Rendell in firearms and shooting; Samantha turned out to be an excellent marksman, and she started a sexual relationship with Mac. Samantha denied that she and Mac were in an emotional relationship (despite the fact that they slept together and kissed several times, and also took showers together), while Mac believed otherwise. ( ) While Mac was riding with Samantha on his motorbike on Route 31 outside Vancouver, he was forced to take her with him to the site of an Anomaly incursion at Spring River Airport, which in turn caused Sam to learn about the Anomalies and the Special Projects Group. When the group learned that Eastern Airlines Flight 443 had flown through the plane and become lost on the other side, Evan Cross and Dylan Weir went through the Anomaly to rescue the plane's crew and bring them back to the present, while Mac and Sam stayed behind at the airport to guard and watch the Anomaly. As Mac and Sam waited for Evan and Dylan returned and argued over Mac's worry that the Anomaly could close and leave Evan and Dylan marooned in the past, a giant Jurassic Beetle queen came through the Anomaly and attacked, before escaping over to the airport's nearby warehouses. Mac and Sam immediately went after the Beetle, and found it in a warehouse laying its eggs in a captured mechanic's throat. Samantha and Mac tried to capture the Beetle queen by lassoing its legs with cables, and managed to knock it out and capture it and then remove the Beetle eggs from the mechanic's throat. After loading the captured Jurassic Beetle queen up (before it escaped again), Mac and Sam returned to the Anomaly to help Evan and Dylan return through from the other side, and Samantha then managed to shoot the flying Beetle queen down and send it falling back through the Anomaly. When an Anomaly briefly opened at a University campus, Mac and Samantha (while taking a shower together) were called by Evan Cross and went to the Anomaly site to deal with a Lycaenops incursion. After the Lycaenops was captured and brought back to Cross Photonics, Samantha guarded the unconscious creature with Bill Pierson. When the Lycaenops recovered and killed Bill, Samantha tried to stun it with a taser, but it failed, so Samantha had to flee. The elevator she was trying to escape on failed to come in time, so the Lycaeonops attacked her, dodged beneath Samantha's baton and killed her by biting her neck open, just as the elevator arrived. Later, when Samantha's body was discovered, Mac was desolate with grief and left the keys to his apartment in Samantha's dead hand to signify his feelings for her. Personality Like Mac, Samantha was very calm and cool-headed in the field and about accepting the truth about the Anomalies and the creatures when she was first introduced, and she enjoyed the thrill of adventure and was not afraid to charge into an unknown and mysterious situation. However, Sam was also less impulsive than Mac, preferring to try and think things through before or as she went in, and play it out logically. Appearances * * * * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Team members Category:Cross Photonics staff Category:Security Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims